Going Under
by Ififall
Summary: Joe Pullman Fanfiction. When John-Paul does a Kid a favour, he gets Stalked because of it...


**_A/N:_ **This Chapter is told in Joe's POV.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Lyrics in Bold are A Rixton **_"Me and My Broken Heart"_** Parody.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Borrowing Characters from the Book**_ "Without Warning"_**

* * *

_**A/N: **_Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

Would a Teacher fuck you?

_**Would John-Paul McQueen let you fuck him?**_

That's the Question it comes down to, isn't it?

* * *

I mean people don't look at John-Paul and think:

**_"I want to hug that Guy's brains out"_ **

**_Or_ **

**_"I want to hold his hand for Three hours"_** If you saw John-Paul in a bar, you wouldn't think:

_**"I want to Snuggle with John-Paul like a Teddy Bear"**_

* * *

No ladies and Gentlemen, both Sexes would want to fuck the shit out of him. Don't bother lying. I can tell. When I first met John-Paul, I was in a bad way. In many ways, I still am, but I act normal now.

Some people would call my actions Human...

* * *

But I wouldn't go that far.

Now When John-Paul comes into the room. I have to determine what kind of Teacher he is.

* * *

Cause he's an adult, and I'm Under-age. I don't act it, But I'am. Now it's not like I throw myself at Adults or Support Workers. I'm not that Retarded.

I've been Skyping with McQueen for months. And, no, it's not Dirty Skyping, unfortunately. But I'll get to that point, soon.

* * *

I mean, If Teachers were allowed to fuck students, there'd be no lessons, or Homework. Maybe **_E__xtra Late_** **_Detentions_** of Teachers banging Students on desks.

People want to throw the words "Paedo" and "Cradle-Snatcher" around. But if a Teenager wants it, then how **_bad_** is a Secret Teacher/Student Fuck?

* * *

I look older than I really am anyway. The Staff have always said:

_**"Joe, you've got an Old Soul"**_

I have no idea what the fuck they're trying to say. When they say that I always picture crazy stuff. Like a T-Rex inside of a Puppy.

* * *

But I'm not trying to act worldly. I'm not trying pretend that I'm mature. I just have no patience for Bullshit, like Adults.

On the Day of the meet. I know I've got to be nice, because John-Paul's going to be as tired as fuck. He's flown all the way to America to come and check me out.

* * *

Why? I hear you ask. Cause of the whole "Foreign Exchange Student stuff. You know because the America loves the UK. Why? I don't know.

Maybe Americans hate Obama. Maybe they want Prince Harry to Strip Butt Naked and take his place.

**_Who knows? Who cares?_**

* * *

Time is ticking. The Staff are telling me: **_Joe you just need to be yourself"_**

And I nod but really, I'm thinking:

Be myself? With my Mouth? With my Attitude? With my **_Past?_** I don't think so.

* * *

So I get ready. Dress like a choir boy. I'm in a blue plain blazer, and Grey trousers. Pretty much like the Holly-Oaks School Uniform. John-Paul is getting closer. I can hear him.

The floors are cleaned every Two weeks. Any new Visitor has trouble walking on Cleaning day.

* * *

I can hear John-Paul's shoes squeak down the corridor. He's let in. We're alone, but there's a camera watching. Just in case I flip out and stab John-Paul in the eyes with a pencil or something.

If "Death By dick" actually counted, I'd need Hand-cuffs right now. I get up to meet him. John-Paul is way hotter in Real-life, than on a fucking Fuzzy Computer Screen.

* * *

"Hello John-Paul. It's great to finally meet you" I say.

"Like-wise. It's nice to see you Joe" John-Paul said. I shake his hand. It feels like I'm sliding my hand over a Hot water bottle.

"I'm glad you want to take part in this scheme. Your new Head-Teacher. Mr Blake would like to know more about you" John-Paul said.

* * *

Then came the questions. Just normal stuff about my Hobbies, My likes and dislikes. How I would fit into Britain. Would I be able to handle I new place, the new School?

I nod.

Of course I can handle anything. This Hottie McQueen, obviously hasn't seen my files. Thank God.

* * *

"What do you think that you have to offer the Students at Holly Oaks?" John-Paul's asking.

"I think I just need to be open. I want to Help teach my fellow Students to be open-minded. You know. I think that British people have huge Stereotypes.

About everyone. I just want break down some walls. Change opinions, you know. I hate being put into a box" I said.

* * *

"I know the feeling" John-Paul said. A hint of a smile played around his lips and for a moment I think "**_Fuck it"_**

I can do this, I can ask him out, and get the answer that I want. But before I can open my mouth, he leans towards me on his elbows.

* * *

"Joe I think it's remarkable how well-adjusted you are. I mean After everything you've gone through..." John-Paul pauses. Then I pause. And right then I want to do deep and Dirty research on John-Paul McQueen. **_Home-land Style._** But all I can croaked out is:

"What?" I asked

* * *

**_"John's Paul's got a Shot-Gun,_**

**_Into his heart and his lungs,_**

**_It's tears Joe apart, and then some,_**

**_Is John-Paul always this Tough?"_**

* * *

"Joe. We know about your past. And...don't look nervous. It's okay" John-Paul said. He sounds like a fucking Snake-Charmer, trying to calm me down. But I see through John-Paul's bull-shit.

"It's **_not_** okay" I say quietly. I get up. I tap on the door.

* * *

"Joe, don't be embarrassed. Wait" John-Paul said. But the door opens and I'm out of there. It's bad enough...

It's bad enough When Kids that are as **_bad_** as you are know about your past. But when a Hot teacher finds out. It crosses the line. I mean. _**My**_ History, can be tossed under the carpet.

* * *

I have a weird and not so wonderful History.

People expect that.

But when I looked into John-Paul's seducing eyes, all I could see was pity.

* * *

The Pity, Of having to grow up with a Bastard for a Father, and a Crazy Selfish, Whore of a Mother.

It's no big deal. **_Really_**, it isn't.

It's not hard to find out what they did. I-Phones are the worst invention**_ ever_**. People don't even have to charge their fucking Lap-Tops to know about my History now.

* * *

John-Paul wants me in the Foreign Exchange Group, because he feels sorry for me.

But I know he's **_scared_**_ of me too..._

* * *

John-Paul now knows, that I 'am My **_Father's Son_**. Any Human would be scared.

It even scared **_me_** once...


End file.
